Kingdom hearts Marysue test
by Medilia
Summary: Here is a Mary-sue test for kingdom hearts OCs


Kingdom hearts Mary-sue test

**Kingdom hearts Mary-sue test**

**Check out my new KH Mary-sue test. Just go to my profile, it is called the new and improved kingdom hearts mary-sue test**

Rules: There is no maybe, if you think it is in between then it is a yes.  
Unless other wise stated all questions are worth 1 point.

A question that is set out like this:

15. Does she have a title?

-Even though she isn't in the organization?

Both the first and second part of the question must be counted.

Please be honest you are only hurting your self

Name:

1. Does the character share the same name as you (first, middle, last or screen) If you answered yes, put down your pen and hand in your test you have a sue

2. Is your character's name a fancier version of yours? (2)

3. Is the name of your character an anagram of your name? (2)

4. Is there an 'X' in her name?

5. Do you wish you had her name?

6. Have you/do you want to name a child and or pet after the character? (2)

7. Do you ask your friends to call you by that name?

8. Is the character named after a cannon character? (Axel-Alex, Roxas-Roxanne)

9. Is the name a word? (Cloud)

10. Is the name an odd spelling of a normal name? (Ashley – Ashlee)

11. Does she have a long name for no real reason? (Mary-Jane Ashlee-sue smith)

12. Does she have more then one first or middle name?

13. Does the character have a nickname?

14. Does everyone call her by that nickname and never her real name?

15. Does she have a title?

-Even though she isn't part of the Organization? (2)

16.Did you spend more then an hour picking a name for your character?

-More then two?

-A day or more? (3)

-Did you use a baby book to help?

Score: Max: 25

Appearance:

17. Does your character look exactly like you?

18. Does your character look exactly like you only without any flaws? If you answered yes, put down your pen and hand in your test you have a sue

19. Does your character look younger then she is?

20. Would you describe your character as any of the following?

-Exceptionally beautiful

-Extremely beautiful  
-The goddess of Beauty

21. Would you describe your character as any of the following?

-Exceptionally cute  
-Extremely cute  
-The goddess of cute

22. Does your character have any of the following features? (Each worth 1 point)

-Hair up to or past her waist

-Unnaturally coloured eyes (in KH gold is natural)

-Unnaturally coloured hair (Blue and/or silver doesn't count)

-Eyes that change colour with mood

-Eyes that change colour with weather

-Hair that changes colour with mood

-Hair that changes colour with weather

-Wings

23. Does she have some kind of mark or scar that everyone notices but does not affect her beauty? (2)

-Is is a tattoo?

24. Is your character thin enough to be anorexic but isn't?

25. Does your character have a large bust size?

26. Does your character wear a particular style of clothing? (Goth, emo ect,)

27. Does she wear the Organization uniform?

-Even though she isn't a member?

28. Does she wear clothes more relevant to the real world then the Kingdom Hearts world?

29. Does she wear clothes that you wear?

-That you personally sat down and picked out from your wardrobe? (2)

30. Does she wear clothes you wish you could wear?

Score: Max: 27

You and your character

31. Does your character have the same eye colour as you?

32. Does your character have the same hair colour as you?

33. Does the character look your age instead of her own?

34. Is the character the age you want to be?

35. Do you want to look like your character? (2)

36. Do you pretend to yourself you are that character?

37. Do you cos play as that character?

38. Have you drawn your character or given others permission to do so?

39. Do you and your character like the same kind of music? (2)

40. Do you and your character share the same taste in fashion? (2)

41. Does your character's life just 'Happen' to mirror you own?

42. Does your character's life purposely mirror your own?

43. Does your character have your dream job?

44. Does your character fall in love with cannon character you like?

45. Does your character have the same religious views as you?

46. Does your character have the same political views as you?

47. Does your character have the same social standing as you?

48. Does your character have the same moral views as you?

49. Does your character beat up the cannon character(s) you hate most?

Score: max: 22

Romance:

50. Does you favourite cannon character have a crush on your OC?

51. Does your OC have a crush on your favourite cannon character?

52. Does the villain of the story have a crush on your OC?

53. Does your OC have a crush on the villain of the story?

54. Does the character end up with her cannon love interest in the end? (2)

55. Does you OC end up killing her self because she can not be with her cannon lover?

56. Is your OC tragically split from her cannon lover? (ie. She is taken back to her own world ect)

57. If your OC ends up with the Villain of the story does he turn good because of her?

58. If your OC dies in the end does the Villain return to been a Villain but keeps some good qualities? (2)

59. Does more then one cannon character crush on her? (doesn't matter if you like the characters or not)

-More then five? (10)

60. Does a cannon male dump his cannon girl friend to be with you OC? (2)

61. Does you OC sacrifice her self to save her cannon love interest?

62. Does your OC's cannon love interest sacrifice himself for her?

Score: max: 26

Your character's personality:

Short section

63. Does the character share your personality?(2)

64. Does the character have what you would call the perfect personality? (2)

65. Does the character seem to have no personality flaws? (2)

Score: max: 6

Entering your character's life:

66. Is your character from another world that was not in kingdom hearts but you have added it in just for your character?

-Is it a non Disney world? (2)

67. Is your character from another time? (past or future)

68. Is your character non-human? (nobody doesn't count)

69. Is your character the sibling of a cannon character? (1 + 1 for each of the following)

-long lost?

-A twin?

70. Is your character the daughter of a cannon character?

-Male paring?

71. Is your character the parent of a cannon character?

72. Is the OC royalty?

-And she doesn't know it?

-She finds out by accident?

-Is she the princess/queen of nobodies?

73. Does your character have a traumatic past?

74. Was she:

-Raped

-Abused

-Abandoned

-sold as a slave

-Almost killed

75. Has the stress of her past life given her super powers?

76. Is your character XIV in Organization XIII?

77. Can your character use the portals even though she doesn't belong in the darkness?

78. Does your character have powers simular to the organization even though she isn't a member?

79. Is your character a rogue nobody?

80. Does your nobody blame her self for the death of some one?

-Even though it wasn't her fault?

81. Does she wield a key blade? (2)

-Is she better then Roxas or Sora? (4)

82. Does your character just know things?

83. Does your character have psychic abilities?

84. Does your character fall under any of these categories?

-Goth

-Emo

-Punk

85. Does your character have an animal counter part?

-Is it not a dog, cat, bird or horse?

-Is it something extremely cute and/or cuddly

86.Does she discover she is the next key blade master when put under pressure and she then just summons a key blade without realizing it?

Score: max: 43

Plot:

87.Does your story happen between the start of Kingdom hearts one and the end of kingdom hearts two? Chain of memories and 358/2 days fall under this category

89. Has she been chosen by fate to help Sora on his quest?

90. Has she accidentally been pulled into the world of kingdom hearts through her TV screen while playing the game?

91. Did your character hate her life in the real world so much that she wished she could live in the world of kingdom hearts and her wish came true?

92. Is the story a romance?

93. That ends in tragedy?  
94.At the end of the story does the OC return to her time/world accidentally?

95.Does your character die in the story?

96. Is she bought back to life through the powers of love? (2)

97. Does she die more then come back more then once? (2)

98. Does she return in the sequel? (2)

99. Does the character seem to die but doesn't really?

100. Does she later return with a lengthy and some what unoriginal story of what happened to her?

101. Does this happen more then once? (2)

102. Is your character child hood friends with Sora, Riku and Kairi?

103. If your character is the parent of a cannon character have the come back to correct past wrong doings?

104. Are the wrong doings any of the following? (1 + 1 per each yes answer)

- Abusing the child

- Abandoning the child

-Selling the child to slavery

-raping the child

-Trying to kill the child

105. Do they have a good reason for doing so?

106. Does the cannon character after a few angsty chapters forgive them?

107. Does the cannon character forgive them straight away? (2)

108. If your OC blames them selves for the death of someone do the other character convince her it wasn't her fault?

109. If your OC is Emo does she become friends with Zexion?

110. If your OC is Emo does she become lovers with Zexion?  
-Do they help each other stop cutting?

111. If your character us Emo does she fall in love with a cannon character who is also Emo?

-Do they help each other stop cutting?

Does your character end up killing herself for true love? (2)

Does your character constantly need rescuing from her cannon love interest? (2)

Is your character a villain?  
-Does she turn good (2)  
-Because of the power of love? (3)  
-Because of Riku? (5)

Does she always thwart Maleficent's plans?

Is she always a step ahead of the Organization?

Does your character help the Organization to learn how to feel without hearts?

Score: max: 56

Final notes:

Stuff I forgot to add earlier or didn't have a place.

Does your character suffer amnesia?  
-Even so she carries some kind of trinket from her past

Does your character constantly get away with questioning authority?

For any/ all of the following reasons? (each worth 1 point)  
-She has a traumatic past and it would be unfair to punish her  
-She suffers Amnesia and can't remember the rules  
-She is too Beautiful  
-She is too cute  
-She uses her mental powers to make the authority forgive her  
-Someone else is always ready to take punishment for her

Do you take as an insult if someone calls your character Mary-sue?

Were you forced to take this test?

Score: Max:11

Redemption:

Okay, lets see if we can loose some points.

Does your character suffer a physical disability? note: beauty is not a disability (-1)

Does your character suffer a mental disability? Note: been so dumb she needs constant rescuing doesn't count (-1)

If this disability is cured by the powers of love/sex by the end of the story take those points back.

If your character is fairly punished for her disobedience take away a point.

If your character willingly returns to her world at the end of the story take away a point

If your character is the biological child of Axel or Roxas minus a point

If your character is the biological child of Axel AND Roxas minus another point.

If your character has personality flaw such as been bratty, lazy ect. Take away a point.

Is your character fat chubby doesn't count (-1)

If she is thin by the end take that point back

If your character willingly returns to her own world at the end of the story and never comes back minus another point

If your character from the moment she falls in love in a committed relationship with another OC minus a point

If the other OC is really stolen from another fandom take that point back.

If your character looses more then one battle to someone other then her arch rival take away one point.

If you have lied at any point in this test kindly redo the test and add on an extra three points

If you wish your character to be a Mary-sue please do things that earn you points.

**Results:**

Name: /25

Appearance: /27

You and Your character: /22

Romance: /26

Your character's personality: /6

Entering the life of your character: /43

Plot: /56

Final notes: /11

What you lost in redemption:

Total: /216

Anti-Sue, your character seems to be protected maybe give her some growing room and some more good qualities.

20-50 Original character, congratulations you are the proud creator of an original character!

50-80 Original character of extreme beauty. Your original character seems to have some sue-like qualities but it doesn't seem to affect her character

80-120 Umm…Maybe a few changes are in order a little dust and polish and that should fix her.

120-150 It looks like a sue, smells like a sue, sounds like a sue, sorry honey we have a sue, but don't worry there is still a chance to save her! A bit of work and she'll be fine. Maybe take a look at your plot and your OC's appearance and love life. Maybe her past if necessary.

150-200 SUE! SUE! Sorry but it will take more then a small plot change to fix her. Maybe you should start from scratch and see where you went wrong

200-216 QUICK! Grab me a can of gas and a match!

Please review and tell me what you think. Please also post your results and the name of your character.


End file.
